


My Place

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-31
Updated: 2004-05-31
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Walter makes a stand.





	My Place

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"This is where I belong, between you and Alex." 

 

"Alex, is it? So my spies were correct. You would do better, Mr. Skinner,

with my son. At least you wouldn't be taking a whore to your bed." 

 

"Alex did what you forced him to do, nothing more. If he's a whore, then

so am I." 

 

Walter felt the tension radiating from behind him. Alex had been afraid

of this encounter. Walter had reached a point where he was no longer

willing to hide. If that meant losing his job, so be it. 

 

Spender looked into the brown eyes of the man who refused to back down.

Sometimes it was best to let them believe they had bested you. And after

all, the design of the future was not dependent on little Alex. Skinner,

however, was a central cog. 

 

"Take him, Mr. Skinner, with my blessing. I'm sure you will grow tired of

him quickly. Fox will still be there when you're ready." 

 

Walter spun on his heel, releasing Alex quickly, he took Alex's arm and

pulled him from the room. Neither man said a word as they entered the

elevator, nor had they spoken by the time they reached Walter's car. 

 

Alex got into the passenger seat and buckled up. They were turning at the

corner, when the shakes hit him. Walter reached over to touch his knee,

offering silent reassurances. 

 

There was no conversation. Walter had made a stand; he'd never said 'I

love you', but what else was Alex to infer from his actions of the day. 

 

Spender had sent for him that morning. He'd gone because the goons gave

him no choice. He hadn't been prepared for the conversation he'd had with

Spender. They had ushered him into the room where Spender was waiting. 

 

"Alex, I have something to discuss with you." 

 

"Yeah, well I didn't think you were inviting me for lunch." Alex's

bravado hid his fear. 

 

"Don't be sassy, boy, it will only anger me further. It's come to my

attention that you're sharing Mr. Skinner's bed." 

 

Alex slumped; he'd known that Spender would find out. He'd tried to stay

away, but Walter crooked his finger and Alex went running. The man was his

addiction, a seductive drug he just couldn't turn away from. 

 

"So what if I am? You want him happy don't you?" 

 

"I prefer he was distracting my son. Fox is getting much too close to

things I don't want him involved in." 

 

"He'd do that even if Skinner was fucking him. Mulder has a one-track

mind about this. He'd have been a different man if his sister hadn't been

taken." 

 

"It's much too late to undo that. At the time, it seemed the best course

of action. But that is a subject that doesn't concern you. I want you to

stay away from Skinner." 

 

"I tried that; it didn't work." Alex mumbled. 

 

"What did you say?" 

 

"I've tried to stay away from him. He won't let me." 

 

"What do you mean, he won't let you?" 

 

"I've moved three times. I tell him I don't want to see him anymore. I

even tried hitting him." 

 

"And his reaction?" 

 

"He put a tail on me to find where I had moved, and then showed up at the

door. When I told him to get lost he just laughed and then he fucked me so

hard I passed out. When I hit him he grinned and flipped me over and

spanked me." 

 

"Let me guess, then he fucked you again." 

 

"Yes. He wants me; I don't know why, when he could have anyone he wants."

 

Spender had studied the attractive boy standing in front of him. He knew

at least part of the reason Skinner wanted Krycek. Maybe it was time to

use this affair to his advantage. Spender let none of his thought

processes show on his face. He reached for the phone and dialed Skinner's

number. 

 

"Skinner." 

 

"Mr. Skinner, I have one of your possessions, you should come and collect

him." 

 

"What are you talking about?" 

 

"Do you really wish to discuss this on the phone?" 

 

"I'll be right there." 

 

The phone went dead. Spender turned to look at Alex. "He's coming to get

you." Turning to the men who stood guard, he motioned to Alex. "Bind and

gag him." 

 

Alex hadn't bothered to struggle; he knew it would just result in his

being hurt. He dropped his head back on the chair and cloesd his eyes once

he was left alone. Skinner was coming. He knew what that would say to

Spender, and he was still coming...for Alex. 

 

Maybe the addiction ran both ways. 

 

Alex's fear spiked when Walter walked through the door. He looked at

Alex, and then stepped between him and Spender. His heart soared at

Walter's first words, then the fear slammed into him. The conversation had

been short and to the point. Alex managed to stay calm as Walter took off

the ropes. He held it together until they were in the car. 

 

The shakes hit hard. It was more than the adrenaline. It was fear that

Walter was going to wake up any minute and realize he'd made a bad

purchase. They were inside the house before Walter said or did anything. 

 

He pulled Alex close to his chest. "Are you alright? They didn't hurt

you, did they?" 

 

"I'm fine, Walter. I can't believe you did that. He'll use this against

you." 

 

"Some times you have to do what the heart wants." 

 

Alex jerked, pulling back so he could see Walter's face. 

 

"Heart? Your heart wants me?" 

 

"Why do you think I keep coming after you when you try to run away? That,

and the fact that I know you love me." 

 

"I lov...what do you mean I love you?" 

 

"Hide it from Spender and Mulder and the entire world if you need to,

Alex, but I know." 

 

"I'm a bad bargain, Walter." 

 

"One man's bad bargain is another man's deal of the century." 

 

Alex shook his head, as he let Walter pull him back into his arms.

Walter's lips silenced any further protests. Soon, the only protests

coming from Alex were related to the fact that Walter wasn't fucking him

hard enough. 

 

The end.


End file.
